ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Odyssey-Preseries Trailer
Ever since the dawn of time, Darkness and Light have been at war but every time, the light prevails. In every battle, there are heroes who will banish the darkness... They are... Ultraman Axel "Everything will be painted black in the darkness. Only in the light will true colours be shown, so don't lose the light within yourself!" Ultraman Axel The Saviour, he improvises many technniques to finish off his enemies. His greatest enemy is Alien Dull, who imprisoned him in another world where he was forced to fight not only against monsters, but the influence of altered humanity. Ultraman Alpha "Just because you are about to lose the fight, doesn't mean that you will lose the other ones..." Ultraman Alpha, The Beginning. An Ultra of unknown origins who uses the power of adaptation, he has the Character Cards to help him in battle. Ultraman Neo Mebius "Everything can be done, the impossible is possible, just strive to do it." Ultraman Neo Mebius, or New Age Mebius, he is known as The Vanguard of the Cosmos. A powerful fighter from the Land of Light who grows stronger with every adventure. Using the power of Baraghi, he is not one to be messed with! Ultraman Leg "Life is all about finding your perfect adventure! Never quit searching for it, lest you condemn yourself to the hell of boredom!" Ultraman Leg, a fighter with an indomitable fighting spirit he is a Radiant prodigy! He uses the best of his martial arts and harsh training to overcome all obstacles. Ultraman Xeo "The bond of light will lead you to a brighter future. I believe in that!" A Warrior of Light named Ultraman Xeo. He protected the Earth from his greatest enemy, Gila. Ultraman Gamma "Remember, the light will always prevail, no matter how powerful the evil appears." Gamma the Praetorian of Light uses various Type Changes to gain the upper hand in combat. He saved the earth from the attack of Alien Zetton. Ultraman Corona "It is better to find your own strength, rather than borrowing the strength of others...do YOU have that strength within yourself?" Ultraman Corona is called The God of Wrath for a reason. His punches cause the ground beneath to tremble in fear! He uses his Blazing Mode for strength and Flashing Mode for speed. Ultraman Reuz "Set your own adventure even if you had never been on one, just believe yourself." Ultraman Reuz is an Ultra from the future without any memories. The succesor of Ultraman Ginga, he too has many abilities up his sleeve. When he's around, it's showtime! Ultraman Necro "I wasn't able to stop the deaths of my loved ones...but you still can!" An Ultra with a tragic past has become known as the Lord of the Dead. He is Ultraman Necro. He uses grim abilities to steal the life force of his foes. Ultraman Zach "There's a difference between allies and friends. You fight for your allies, you defend your allies. You die for your friends." Ultraman Zach, The Shining Legionary. Sent by Father of Ultra to defeat The Darkness One, he is a hardened warrior who will fight for the future of the Earth. Ultraman Naga "You have the honor of a dragon. Do not lose that, warrior." After the tragic loss of a friend, Ultraman Naga wore the Beast Slayer's Armour and became the Beast Slayer who roams the galaxy, defeating Monsters with his deadly weapons and martial arts. Ultraman Giz "You know, I may not be the strongest Ultra on M78. I'm probably not even the strongest to ever visit this planet. But mark my words, I am going to take you down." Ultraman Giz is a Hot-Blooded Young Guy who battled the evil Gurnate. He uses the power of elements to his advantage! Ultraman Babylon "Remember, not all monsters are evil." Ultraman Babylon is the Ultra Who Bonded With A Dog. A compassionate warrior, he will not resort to brute force if necessary. Ultraman Nitro "It's time someone slowed you down for good!" He's one of the Fastest Ultramen Around, Ultraman Nitro uses his great speed to dominate his enemies and win the battle. Ultraman Haruhiko "Nothing shall ever harm the Land of Light and Earth's sovereignty, or for that matter, any other planet or star among the depths of space!" The Green Warrior known as Ultraman Haruhiko, a Space Ranger from M78 landed on Earth to defend it from monsters just like his predecessors before him. Ultraman Animus "Coffee....the burning sensation of Hell, bitter like a widow, dark as the midnight. It's something immaculate." Ultraman Animus is That One Blue Ultra Who Has Coffee All The Time. He uses SOUL Power to defeat his enemies and gain their abilities for his own. Ultraman Dent "Life is a road, pick one and go through it." The Ancient Sentinel Ultraman Dent is a mighty warrior who uses his fists to get the job done. A very serious Ultra that waits for a worthy warrior. Ultraman Gozu "The path of darkness helped me reach the light!" Ultraman Gozu is The King's Chosen Fighter! He's strong and fast and has powerful beams to destroy the enemy! Ultraman S "Loss is just a temporary setback, don't stop fighting." A warrior sent to another world to battle a dark force, The Elemental Master Ultraman S never gives up and banishes the darkness with his light! Ultraman Renius "I will never lose against you!" Ultraman Renius is a Hero of Light and Thumbs-Upper, this mysterious yet good-hearted Ultra crosses space and time to fight evil. Ultraman Legacy "Remember, we fight to carry on the Legacy of the Ultra Heroes that came before us, so let's make em' proud." The Promising Young Warrior, Ultraman Legacy, holds on to the power of his predecessors and with his friends, he overcomes dark forces. Ultraman Neko "We are all different, therefore we are equal. We all can never be the same, therefore we are the same. No being shall be superior to any other" The Feline Ultra who Wants Equality in the Universe, Ultraman Neko, fights for peace and justice while bearing the disguise of a cat. However... In time, The Darkness Bringer returns... But when there is darkness, light will follow... Using an item of great power, a new hero must journey through various worlds and gain the power of these great Ultra Heroes. Will they trust this stranger with their power or is he simply not worthy? That is the tale of the Ultraman Odyssey! Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Ultraman Odyssey Category:Clee26 Category:Akreious Category:TheMoonShard Category:Zekons Category:SonicKnucklesFan92 Category:Zombiejiger Category:SolZen321 Category:Apexz Category:Brian Haughton Category:DigitalBrave3 Category:DucantheChoju Category:Thaxander12 Category:User: Telako Category:Galaxilord1954 EX Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Mao Wu Kong